Stark Workbench
A '''Stark Workbench '''is crafting station in the Superheroes Unlimited mod. First added in version 4.0, it can be used to craft Iron Man's suits and items required to make them, including Repulsors and Stark Tech. In the Mod 4.0 - 5.0 Alpha In the Superheroes Unlimited 4.0 to the abandoned 5.0's Alpha, the Stark Workbench can be used as regular Minecraft workbench. With a 3x3 grid, the player can use it to create shaped recipes and craft Iron Man suits and items. These include repulsors, Iron Man armor plates and new Arc Reactors. The player must be wearing an Iron Man suit in order to access the Workbench, as it will not allow them to interact with it if they do not. 6.0 When the Superheroes Unlimited was merged into the Legends Mod, the Stark Workbench's functionality changed. Now, the player can unlock the Iron Man suits with tokens, though will need to unlock each suit in order. Additionally, the Workbench can provide the player with the Stark legacy, which will allow them to create Iron Man suits without the use of tokens. Instead, they will need to use their own resources to craft each suit. Recipes To craft the Stark Workbench in Superheroes Unlimited 4.0 to 5.0, you will need: *2 Iron Blocks *1 Diamond Block *2 High-Tech Electronics *1 Crafting Table To craft the Stark Workbench in the Legends Mod/Superheroes Unlimited 6.0, you will need: * 2 Titanium Ingots * 2 Stark Tech * 1 Crafting Table Crafting Usage The following suits and costumes can be accessed through a Stark Workbench in specific versions of the mod: *Stark Underarmor - 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 1) - 4.0 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 2) - 4.0 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 3) - 4.0 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 4) - 4.0 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 5) - 4.0 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 6) - 4.0 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 7) - 4.0 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 8) - 4.0 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 9) - 4.0 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 10) - 4.0 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 11) - 4.1 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 12) - 4.1 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 13) - 4.1 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 14) - 4.1 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 15) - 4.1 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 16) - 4.1 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 17) - 4.1 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 18) - 4.1 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 19) - 4.1 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 20) - 4.1 - 4.3.12 & 6.0 *Iron Man (Mark 21) - 4.2 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man (Mark 22) - 4.2 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man (Mark 23) - 4.2 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man (Mark 24) - 4.2 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man (Mark 25) - 4.2 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man (Mark 26) - 4.2 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man (Mark 27) - 4.2 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man (Mark 28) - 4.2 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man (Mark 29) - 4.2 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man (Mark 30) - 4.2 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man (Mark 31) - 4.3 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man (Mark 32) - 4.3 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man (Mark 33) - 4.3 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man (Mark 34) - 4.3 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man (Mark 35) - 4.3 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man Shell - 4.0 - 4.3.12 *War Machine - 4.1 - 4.3.12 The following items can be crated in a Stark Workbench: *Iron Man Armor Plate - 4.0 - 4.3.12 *Iron Man Silver Armor Plate - 4.1 - 4.3.12 *Stark Tech - 4.0 - 4.3.12 *Arc Reactor - 4.0 - 4.3.12 *Repulsor - 4.0 - 4.3.12 *Colantette Bracelets - 4.0 - 4.3.12 Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Blocks Category:Crafting Category:Iron Man